Why Cats Don't Dance
by Leafus
Summary: My first fanfic on here, right now its mostly about Sango.
1. Chapter 1

**Why Cats Dont Dance: Chapter one**

**Disclaimer: I dont own Inuyasha or the other characters from any tv show. Unless I tell you I made them up and they're not from Inuyasha then I made them up. If you wish to sue me I have no money so ha!**

**Well heres the story! Thanks!**

It was a clear day. The sky was blue, the sun was up high, and the birds sang. Inuyasha, and the others walked down the forest path. Shippo sat apon Miroku's shoulder. And Kirara was held by Sango. Kagome walked besides Inuyasha, she would look at him every now and then but she wouldn't want him to start asking her questions and things like that. Miroku walked closer to Sango. Everything was quiet until...Glomp! You could probably guess what happened right? Well Miroku groped Sango's back side. Shippo hopped to Kagomes shoulder to be out of the way of Sango. Sango glared, made a fist, and then...Smack! Miroku has a hot red handprint on his face. He sighed as he put his hand up to the crimison print. A "Well that was worth it." smile on his face. "He has no sense at all." Kagome said looking back at them. "He'll never learn." Replied Shippo. Inuyasha just rolled his eyes and continued walking. Everything was peaceful once more. Miroku still had his hand on his face even though eventually the mark faded away. Sango put Kirara on her should as she crossed her arms.

After a long day of walking they finally reached a village. Kagome was happy that she could eat food and have some rice. Inuyasha was happy because he was so sick of Kagome's hunger complains. A group of young women stood in a group. As you would've guessed Miroku walked over to them and grabbed one of their hands. "It seems you will meet and bear a handsome man's child." He said as he "read" her hand. The group of women giggled at this. Sango walked over to Miroku and the women and with her Hiraikostu she hit him in the head. "Forgive me ladies." Miroku said as he got hit. "Who asked you?" Sango said as she pulled the weapon off his head. The women just stood there for a moment in confusement, and then...Walked away. The monk sighed as Sango dragged him away from the women. Sango and Miroku met up with Kagome and Inuyasha and Shippo.

Later that night Inuyasha and the group slept in an inn. Sango and Kagome slept in one room. Inuyasha, Miroku, and Shippo slept in another. Sango though wasnt asleep, she was deep in thought about Kohaku. _Is he ok? Is he still alive? _Would be the questions she would ask herself. Of course, she wouldn't be able to find out unless she saw Kohaku. Unfortunatly, Sango and the others havent been able to find a trace of Naraku. And for that matter, Kohaku as well. Sango thought of the first time she met Naraku and how he manipulated Kohaku of killing father and the others. It all seemed so real...But then she would relize it was just a tradgic memmory that couldnt be repaired. Sango stayed awake for a while until the burden of sleep filled her senses. Her eye lids grew heavy as she slowly closed them. She drifted off to sleep.

A couple hours later...

Suddenly a scream awakened Sango. She sat up. The demonslayer walked out of the room and outside. Sango could hear some noise, what it was she wouldn't know. She stopped her breathing for a few moments to see if she could grasp onto the sound. A scream sounded again. More now, and the cry of something Sango couldn't reconize. She ran inside as she woke Kagome up. Sango reached for her Hiraikostu. Kagome went into Inuyasha's room and woke Miroku, Inuyasha, and Shippo up.

Everyone reached outside. A cracking noise was heard. Suddenly a hut had collasped. Inuyasha and the group ran over to the pile of broken wood. Kagome raised her bow and arrow, Inuyasha unsheated Tetsusiaga, Sango held the Hiraikostu up in front of her in a defensive/fighting position. And Miroku held up his staff. Shippo just stayed on Miroku's shoulder. Inuyasha was the first one to take a few steps towards the pile. Something suddenly rose up out of the clutter. And sprang its attack.

**Sorry to leave a cliff hanger but I had to. I'm working on the Second Chapter now so dont worry about it.**

**Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Why Cats Dont Dance: Chapter Two**

**Disclaimer: I dont own Inuyasha or any other tv characters so hahahaha in your face! **

**Also sorry for the first chapter being so short. **

The demon leaped towards Inuyasha. It had yellow buring eyes and it was twice as large as a man. The demon ran towards Inuyasha bearing its fangs that were soaked with blood. Inuyasha easily avoided the demon as it attacked. It thrusted a claw into the ground. Sango threw her Hiraikostu at the demon. Her aim was correct. As it reached the demon, it was swatted away but it's claw. The demon looked at Sango as it ran up to her. Sango pulled out her short Katana as she ran out of its way. Miroku threw a sutra at the demon. A blue energy came out of the sutra as it hit the demons fur. The demon started yelling as he pulled it off. Kagome pulled out a Sacred Arrow and shot it at the demon as Inuyasha sliced at it. The demon collasped to the ground. Inuyasha used a windscar to destroy its body. Just in case it wasnt dead. After that they left for the next village that was a few miles away. And decided to stay there for the night.

The Next Day...

Sango woke up. Outside was pale and there was a slight chill. She shivered a little. The demonslayer looked and saw that Inuyasha, Kagome, Shippo, and Kirara were still sleeping. She looked at Miroku's mat. He was gone. Where could he be? She asked herself as she stood up and walked outside. Sango stretched out a little. Suddenly she heard a faint jingling noise in the direction in front of her. The demonslayer walked towards the sound. She went through some bushes. And she gasped at what she saw...

**Sorry this one is super short !**


End file.
